


Forged from Steel.

by PridefulSinner



Series: Building a Home. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Country AU, Darcy and Tony are siblings, F/M, Gen, alternative universe, bucky is the horse whisperer, bucky steve and clint are vets, they live and work on a ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulSinner/pseuds/PridefulSinner
Summary: Darcy's family owns a ranch, it's got cows, pigs and chickens. But its known for the work done with their horses. Bucky's an Army vet who has a way with animals, and a bunch of meddling friends.An AU that I wrote forever if liked, I may write more.





	Forged from Steel.

It was hot out, the sun beating down warming the worn earth to the point it was almost too hot to walk on, but Darcy didn't care, her cowboy boots; worn and torn from years of use, protected her feet as she walked, the wide brim of her white cowboy hat protecting her face from the sun even if her legs and arms were all but bare in the torn off t-shirt and daisy dukes she wore as she headed out towards the stables.

“It's a miracle you're not as red as Pep's hair these days, Darce. Shesh.” A warm voice informed her, it's owner coming out of the barn with a smirk pulling on the corners of his lips, blue eyes shining both in the bright summer sun and the amusement at teasing Darcy. Two muscular arms shifted as they crossed in front of his broad chest as he raised a dirty-brown brow so high it became hidden beneath the brim of his own black cowboy hat.

“Oh shut it Clint, there was a day that you didn't mind so much about what I wore.” She teased, wiggling her brows a moment before moving to stand beneath the shade of one of the large oak trees just outside the barn, admiring the pull of Clint's shirt over his muscles as he leaned against the wall.

“Yeah.” He murmured, nodding his head. “ 'cause I was the one admirin', don't like it too much when I know others are lookin' how I used too.”

Darcy's lips curved up into a slow smile. “If any of these boys treat me half as good as you did, then you ain't got nothin' to worry about, I'm a big girl, Clint. I can take care of m'self, b'sides, it's not like anyone on the Ranch even cares, half of 'em are too scared Tony will fire 'em if they so much as breathe in my general direction.” She rolled her eyes in a sign of overly fond exasperation.

Clint laughed, pushing himself off of the barn door way crossing the caked clay earth in a few strides before he pulled Darcy into a hug, knocking her hat back and kissing her forehead. “I know that, but I still have the right to give 'em the shovel talk should anyone actually grow the balls to approach you.”

Darcy laughed, warm and hearty as she hugged Clint back. “I would never deny you that satisfaction, now if you'll excuse me, Tony bought a new Stallion, he's mean as hell and I'm itchin' to see how he takes to Bucky.”

 

Clint's head fell back as he laughed, releasing Darcy from their embrace going as far as fixing her hat before his grin turned wicked. “Now that's somethin' I got to see, c'mon. Let's head over before all the good seats are taken.”

Giggling Darcy nodded, looping her arm through Clint's as the two made their way back towards the stables and the corrals, it didn't take long for them to find the pen Bucky would be working in, it already gained a small crowd that they easily pushed themselves through.

Clint leaned against the fencing, pushing his hat back so he could admire the horse that sat fidgeting inside while Darcy climbed up, swinging a leg over so that she was straddling the post. It put her in the position that she was high enough to keep an eye on the area as well as Bucky and the new horse.

Wade and Peter, two boys barely 19 were already in the ring, no doubt having brought out the gorgeous gray stallion that was currently stomping his feet into the ground, shaking out his mane in agitation.

“What do you think this one'll be named?” a new voice asked, causing Darcy to twist around on her perch to asses the new comer.

Steve Rogers was a gorgeous man and you'd have to be blind not to see it. He was tall, Darcy just barely passed his shoulders and that was when she was wearing her high-heeled boots, had a smile that could make any girl; or guy, because Darcy has definitely seen many a man swoon, weak at the knees. His blonde hair and blue-eyes were almost overkill, and boy did the man look good in a pair of fitted Levi's, he worked on the ranch, doing odds and ends, keeping the place in tip-top shape and helping tend to the animals, he was also Bucky's best friend.

Bucky Barnes was the man that caused the crowd, he was slightly shorter than Steve but still fit the “tall, dark and handsome” criteria almost to a tee. If you were lucky enough to catch one of his smiles, the real ones full of warmth, they could do just as much damage to a poor souls knees that Steve's did, his eyes a shade different than his friends, he had broad shoulders and fantastic arms; and if Darcy had her way Bucky would never wear long sleeves ever again. He was quick witted and sharp and used to be the biggest flirt this side of Texas, but that was before he and Steve came back from Afganastan, the Bucky Barnes they all knew and loved came back a bit different, he tended more towards longer sleeved shirts even if it was 101 outside; he felt the need to hide the scar tissue of his left arm, his smiles were rare and far between, his wit and sharp tongue took a turn towards biting and almost cruel at times. He was a changed man, but if one thing stayed the same it was his way with the horses.

It was a rare day on the ranch when Bucky would venture out in a tank top, but the heat and humidity were at a season high and no one could blame him, those who knew the story behind the scar tissue that ran from finger-tip to shoulder, didn't stare nor gawk as he moved around, giving Wade and Peter directions on what to do. Those who didn't know let their eyes linger, before darting away quickly because they knew enough that if Bucky caught them, they'd be at the end of his rage and it wasn't a pretty place to be.

Darcy watched him as she contemplated Steve's question.  
“Dunno, guess we'll have to wait and see how he turns out, I suppose. could stay mean or mellow out like Rosie did.” She mumbled, biting her bottom lip as she watched the horse eye Wade and Peter and then Bucky as they walked around just out of his comfort zone. “I kinda think Slate would be a cool name though, matches his coat.”

“If he stays a hard ass, could name him Steel.” Clint suggested, raising his fingers in a slight wave as Bucky noticed his audience.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky sighed, his hands going to his waist, shaking his head. “Get off the damn fence Lewis, you're gonna fall and break your neck, I don't wanna hear Stark complain I broke his sister.”

Darcy huffed going as far as sticking her tongue out at the man as she swung her leg over and dismounted the fence before either Clint or Steve could offer their assistance. “Tony can stuff it, I do what I want. Been climbin' these gates since I was little, do your job Barnes, I wanna see if that boy's made of Steel or not.” She inclined her chin towards the horse, her hat falling back a bit away from her face as she mimics Clint's stance, leaning against the fence post with her forearms.

Bucky turned away with a huff, snatching the Stallion's reins from Wade's outstretched hands and tugged hard enough to get the horse to move.

 

Steve sighed, running his hands through his hair before replacing his John Deere baseball cap. “Why you always gotta bait him, Darce?”

She shrugged, watching as Bucky coaxed the horse into walking around the ring, waiting till he'd gone past before replying. “ 'cause it's fun, and 'cause he deserves it. I give 'im as good as he does, Steve. 'm not gonna treat him like glass like people think he 'ought to be treated, he's still Bucky.” She turned her eyes to Steve, “Y'all are only a few years older than me, shipped out right before I graduated high-school, but not much has changed, he's just grumpier than normal.” She held up a hand, to stop Steve's protest.

“I know, I don't know what happened over there, Don't know anythin' aside from Bucky getting' hurt trying and succeeding might I add, at rescuing a group of kids. I know some men didn't make it, I know even if he won't say it, that he feels guilty about it. But he came home, Steve. Ya both did, and I'm glad for it. Bucky and I were never close, y'all used to always think I was the pain in the butt that just tagged along cause I was the jail-bait dating this idiot.” She bumped her hip against Clint's who laughed, looping his arm around her waist and rolling his eyes. “But I noticed things, and I don't take second chances for granted. I wanna see him come back from all that, be who I know he has the potential to be, he's a good guy, a down right asshole, but a good guy.” She quirked her lips up and shrugged, looking back to where Bucky had managed to get the Stallion to trot in a circle, following the gentle guide and soothing voice of his handler, ending the conversation there.  
Steve just sighed, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips as he reached out and knocked Darcy’s hat back a bit, the quirk of lips turning into a grin as she yelped and swatted at his arm, shooting him a glare in the process before she folded her arms back on top of the gate post and rest her chin on top of them, watching as Bucky worked his magic on the Stallion in the ring. 

Shaking his head, Steve pushed off the fence, raising his hand in a small wave when Bucky noticed him to let his friend know he was leaving. “I’m gonna head back to work, you two might wanna do that too.”

He laughed, turning on heel and heading back towards the barn as both Clint and Darcy just waved him off with mumbled half assed assurances that they’d do somethin’ soon. 

Tugging on the bill of his cap, Steve looked over his shoulder once more and grinned. Darcy might think she doesn’t know anything about Bucky or what happened, but he sure felt like she had it pretty down pat. He just hoped his friend was able to come back from all he’d seen and done, with another shake of his head and a small tug of his lips. Steve entered the barn and went back to work, he had to get that stall cleaned out and ready for Steel, after all.


End file.
